pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nail Minigun
|released = 10.3.0 |lethality = 23 |rateoffire = 97 |capacity = 40 |mobility = 50 |cost = 132 (100 on sale). |Level required = 16 |attribute = |number = 153}} The Nail Minigun is a Special weapon introduced in the 10.3.0 update. Appearance It looks like an enlarged rivet gun, but with an extruded clip on the underside. The clip features a caution symbol and nail can be seen inside. Strategy Tips * It is great for ambushes because of the fast firing rate and the capacity per clip is enough due to the fact that it has low lethality. The good mobility also contributes to this fact. * Aim for headshots for maximum damage. * Don't stop dodging left and right while jumping. * Since this doesn't have a scope, it is best used for close to medium range. *Use this weapon in close to medium range, as most high-firing weapons lose their accuracy in long-range combat. *This weapon has a very high accuracy, making it kill people fast, similarly to the Icicle Minigun. **However, do not use this for a heavily extended period of time, as it may start to lose accuracy overtime. *Use this weapon to slow down people who bunny hop, in order to be able to get an easy kill. *Shoot people with high armor and high health, as it will make them significantly lose health/armor temporarily. *Do not use this in extremely long range, as it will lose accuracy in this case. *It is best used in medium to long range maps, but not maps that almost need long range weapons all the time, such as Heaven Garden or Parkour City. **This weapon performs well in a few maps like Warehouse Assault or Sky Islands. Counters * Use area damage weapons to knock them off their aim because it is hard to aim with it. Also the gun can't shoot very far so use a sniper to pick them off. * It takes many shots to kill you so use a high lethality weapon to counter like the Anti-Hero Rifle Up2. *Due to the high fire rate, avoid the user as much as you can, and try to snipe them with a sniper rifle, such as the Prototype. *Avoid getting shot by this, as this will cause a bleeding effect, and a slowing effect as well. *Equip wearable items that improve your mobility in certain cases, like the Berserk Boots. Hold highly mobile Melee weapons when running, to make yourself go run faster, even if you were slowed down. *Skilled players can use this in long ranges, so be always on the move. *Strafe while he/she fires this weapon, but be aware of the slowing effect, tied with bleeding effect. Recommended Maps Close to medium ranged maps. Equipment Setups Equip a long ranged weapon. Trivia *Despite having the same listed fire rate as the Icicle Minigun and Laser Minigun, the former actually shoots a little faster, than the other two. * Despite it being called the "Nail Minigun", it doesn't look like a minigun, rather more of a weapon (specifically a machine gun) crafted and used by civil engineers. ** In the 14.1.2 update, this weapon has gotten severely powercrept. * This is one of the “minigun” (nominally called) weapons without the Minigun attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Slows Down Target Category:Bleeding Category:Automatic Category:Epic